1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus for recording received image information on a record sheet of a predetermined size.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, when image information received by an own terminal from a sending terminal (hereinafter referred to as received document image) is to be recorded on a record sheet (cut form) of a predetermined size such as A4 or B5, a sub-scan length of one page of received document image is compared with an effective sub-scan length of one page of record sheet accommodated in a facsimile apparatus to calculate a reduction factor or a number of divisions to record the received document image on the record sheet, and the received image is recorded on the record sheet in accordance with the calculated reduction factor of the number of divisions.
Namely, in the prior art, the sub-scan length of the received document image is compared with the effective sub-scan length of the record sheet, and if it indicates that the received document image can be recorded on the record sheet when it is reduced at a maximum reduction factor (for example, 0.90) which the facsimile apparatus has, the received document image is recorded on the record sheet at an appropriate reduction factor, and if the received document sheet will spread out of the record sheet when it is reduced at the maximum reduction factor, the received document image is split-recorded on two or more record sheets.
In the prior art, however, when the received document image is recorded with reduction, it is recorded on one record sheet, but when the received document image is reduced at the maximum reduction factor, the recorded image is too reduced to present an easy-to-view image.
Further, when the sub-scan length of the received document image is long and the received document image is split-recorded on two or more record sheets, the reduction function is not operative. Thus, if the sub-scan length of the received document image is slightly longer than a length which is an integer multiple of the sub-scan length that can be recorded on the cut sheet of a given size, a record sheet which records only a portion of the image corresponding to the slightly longer image portion is additionally used. Namely, for example, if the slightly longer image portion is not present, only two record sheets are used, but if the slightly longer image portion is present, three record sheets are used, which leads to the waste of the record sheet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved facsimile apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a facsimile apparatus which allows the recording of the received document image at an optimum number of splits and an optimum reduction factor, and permits the recording of the received document image on a record sheet with an optimum reduction rate even in the split-record mode.